


Well-Endowed

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes hide a lot . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Endowed

“Holy fuck, Sam! When the Hell . . . How the Hell . . . _When the fuck did you grow a porn dick_?!"

It’s been years since Dean’s seen Sam naked. They’ve been making out for months, dry humping, but clothes hide a lot -- Sam’s have, apparently, been hiding one gigantic cock.

Sam smiles that smile that’s all shy embarrassment -- the one that drives Dean crazy -- then he blushes. Reaching for his pants, Sam starts covering himself up, says, “We can not do this, if you want--”

Dropping to his knees, Dean licks a long, slow line up the underside. “Oh, fuck no. I _want_.”


End file.
